Como en casa
by Misari
Summary: Mirando la luna se dio cuenta de lo alejada que estaba de su casa y de lo mucho que extrañaba a todos. Sin embargo cierta personita la hara olvidar poco a poco en donde está, y la hara sentir cosas que jámas creyó sentir con alguien como él... One-shot.


_**Como en casa.**_

¡Que tal! Hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer un fic sobre ellos dos, pero como no tengo tiempo, ni demasiada energía me tengo que conformar con dejar volar mi imaginación para un sencillo one-shot. Así que espero de todo corazón que les agrade esta pequeña lectura, esta inspirado en una canción muuuy hermosa, que siempre me hace llorar "Feels like home" (escúchenla por que es hermosa, de verdad) de la película "La decisión mas difícil"

Como siempre decimos todos los escritores que estamos acá Bleach no nos pertenece, le pertenece a su autor Tite Kubo (Y mas vale que haga aparecer a Ulquiorra rápido, o va a tener una revolución (¿?)). Los dejo de molestar.

**OoO**

Miro la luna.

Aquella media luna que se alzaba impotente en el cielo nocturno, estrellado. Aquella media luna que no cambiaba conforme pasaban los días. Estaba allí desde no sabia cuanto y sin embargo si uno miraba el cielo no podría asegurar que los días pasaran, pues siempre era lo mismo, nunca salía el sol, nunca desaparecían las estrellas, la luna nunca llegaba a completar su ciclo. Nunca hacia frío pero tampoco hacia calor. Nunca llovía, pero el cielo nunca estaba despejado. Todo era tan irreal que parecía formar parte de un sueño, de un oscuro sueño.

El viento nunca llegaba a tocar su piel, nunca recibía una caricia calida. Dormía todo lo que podía, tratando de olvidar en donde estaba, por que había llegado ahí y para que iba a servir en los días venideros, si es que se le podían llamar días. Odiaba ese lugar, odiaba a la persona que la había obligado a ir, odiaba a los habitantes oscuros de allí que vivían y sus sentimientos de destrucción, de violencia, de sangre, odiaba su situación y se odiaba a ella misma por ser ten débil, por ser solo una... molestia. Una estorbo que no servia para nada. Una traidora.

Traidora...

Traidora...

Traidora...

_Traidora..._

Y sin embargo extrañaba a sus amigos. Extrañaba la calidez con que todos la trataban siempre, extrañaba la voz de Tatsuki haciéndola sentir mejor o diciéndole simplemente alguna palabra irrelevante, extrañaba a Chizuru y sus locas ideas, extrañaba a Sado y a Ishida con sus particulares formas de ser, extrañaba a Rukia...a Ichigo... pero lo que mas extrañaba de todo era su casa. Su calida y cómoda casa, llena de recuerdos, tanto amargos como felices, llena de la calidez que alguna vez su hermano le proporciono. Ese lugar en el que estaba encerrada no se parecía en nada, es mas, ni siquiera lo rozaba.

Era tan injusto. Y aunque sabia que no merecía volver con ellos, que no era digna de llamarse uno de los "suyos" deseaba estar allí. Deseaba escuchar sus voces, sus sonrisas, sus discusiones. Deseaba volver al instituto, a sus días como estudiante o como una simple adolescente normal, con sus sueños y objetivos. Quería volver a su hogar, quería volver a todo lo que consideraba su casa; y aunque su mundo no era el mejor de todos después de todo era el que la acogía, era su lugar, el lugar al cual pertenecía.

_-¿Astronauta? –le pregunto abriendo los ojos antes de tomar su botella de agua- ¿Quieres ser astronauta?_

_-¡Siii! –le respondió con entusiasmo, mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas- ¡Pero no solo eso! ¡Quiero ser un montón de cosas!_

_-¿Y como planeas hacer eso?_

_-Eh...yo... –su amiga soltó una carcajada, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse._

_-Hay Orihime..._

_-¡Tatsuki-chan! No seas tan mala conmigo –le reprocho inflando sus mejillas._

_-No soy mala... –la mujer morocha bajo la vista- es solo que...al parecer no eres la única que quiere ser muchas cosas._

_-¿Tatsuki-chan? –su amiga tenia una mirada melancólica._

_-Bueno –se levanto del banco- tengo que volver a entrenar, gracias por acompañarme._

_-N-no es nada –le aclaro nerviosa, rascándose la cabeza- me gusta venir a verte cada vez que entrenas, lo haces parecer tan fácil, como si yo también pudiera hacerlo._

_-Y claro que puedes tonta –le puso una mano en la cabeza._

_-¿De-de verdad?_

_-¡Claro que si! –le sonrío- solo se necesita tener paciencia y resistencia._

_-Gracias a ti..._

_-¿Eh? ¿A mi? –parpadeo por las palabras dichas tan de golpe- ¿Y eso por que?_

_-Por ser como eres conmigo –los ojos llorosos de la mujer preocuparon a Tatsuki- siempre dándome valor, siempre dándome animo, siempre protegiéndome...eres una persona increíble Tatsuki-chan ¡Me gustaría poder ser como tu! Eres tan valiente y tan decidida, no te importa lo que piensan los demás o... _

_-No seas tonta, estas bien como eres, si no, no serias Inoue Orihime._

_-Tatsuki-chan..._

_-Además –agrego comenzando a caminar mostrando una sonrisa llena de confianza, contagiándola a ella también- soy tu amiga ¿No? _

-Tatsuki-chan...

Murmuro abrazándose a ella misma, dejando correr unas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Había sido una egoísta, una mala persona, una traidora para con ella, con la única persona que supo sacarla de esa oscuridad en la que se había sumergido, con la única persona que le enseño que el mundo era su hogar, y lo peor de todo, lo peor, era que no se había despedido y ahora...ahora nunca la volvería a ver. Nunca.

Sentía que su hogar estaba tan lejos y que pronto seria inalcanzable para ella, como si nunca hubiera existido, como si nunca hubiera pertenecido a ese mundo. Callo de rodillas al suelo, intentando contener las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, intentando controlar su temblor. Kami, era tan patética, ten débil, ni siquiera podía asumir lo que había hecho por que ahora se arrepentía con toda su alma.

Pero también sabía que si la volvían a poner en la misma situación, haría lo mismo, una y otra vez. Una y otra ves elegiría el bienestar de sus amigos sobre su vida. Dicen por ahí que el hombre es el único animal que tropieza con la misma piedra; que acertada que estaba esa frase.

-Mujer –se sobresalto tanto que dio un pequeño salto en su lugar y ahogo un grito en su garganta, no lo había escuchado para nada pero ahora podía escuchar sus pasos acercarse. No quería mirarlo- mujer.

-Déjame –le pidió con voz quebradiza limpiando su rostro de las lagrimas- ¡Vete!

Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, el Cuarto Espada ya se encontraba frente a ella, sosteniendo su muñeca.

-¡Suéltame! –le grito, intentando apartarse, pero obviamente el era mucho mas fuerte.

-Tus sollozos se pueden escuchar en todo Las Noches –explico.

-¿Y eso...?

-A Aizen-sama le esta empezando a molestar –la mujer se incorporo de golpe, y de un tiron a su brazo se soltó sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al hollow.

-Lo... –trago saliva y bajo su vista- lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

-Bien –y como había llegado, el Espada se dispuso a marcharse.

En realidad el era el único que parecía escuchar a la mujer llorar día tras día desde que la habían traído y a su querido amo le importaba muy poco que la humana llorase, siempre y cuando comiera y estuviera en buena forma no le interesaba mucho como estaba sentimentalmente. Y a el tampoco pero... por alguna razón...escucharla...le hacia sentir... sentir cosas raras.

-Espero que esta vez no sea una mentira –soltó de espaldas a ella, cerca ya de la puerta, vio de reojo como asentía- en una hora vendrá tu comida.

Orihime volvió a asentir sin ninguna emoción en ella, escucho la puerta abrirse y por alguna razón su corazón se encogió aun más, no quería estar sola otra vez, no quería sumergirse aun más en esa oscuridad.

-Es... ¡Espera! –grito volteando a la puerta, Ulquiorra se detuvo justo en el preciso instante en que iba a cerrarla, la miro- ¿Podrías...podrías...?

-¿Podría? –insistió al ver que no iba a proseguir.

-¿Podrías hacerme compañía? –le dijo al fin, sin ninguna esperanza de que le dijera que si.

-¿Por qué tendría que acceder a tu petición? –cuestiono.

-Por que... por que... –bajo aun mas la vista, le asustaba muchísimo cuando el Espada la miraba de esa forma tan penetrante- por que no quiero estar sola, aunque sea solo quédate unos instantes...unos minutos.

-Me odias y quieres que te acompañe.

-Yo no te odio –le dijo casi en un susurro, apretando sus puños- por favor, quédate.

-¿Dejaras de llorar si lo hago? –Orihime levanto la vista con ojos sorprendidos, había pensado que el Espada no iba a quedarse, después de todo había tardado bastante en formular esa pregunta y además ¿Se estaba preocupando por e...? No, no, eso era imposible, le decía eso por que estaba harto de escucharla llorar.

-Si... –volvió a susurrar moviendo su cabeza también.

A continuación el arrancar retrocedió sobre sus pasos y cerro la puerta, se apoyo contra esta y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, esperado que el tiempo pasara para poder marcharse de ahí. Ahora que tenia lo que quería la mujer se sentía incomoda, Ulquiorra no era precisamente el tipo de persona que le gustara conversar, y todas las pocas veces que había hablado con el era por que tenia que comunicarle algo que le dijo Aizen o para avisarle que la comida iba a estar lista. Se sentó en el enorme sillón y miro la luna.

-Mh... este... –Ulquiorra la miro- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste –automáticamente Orihime se puso colorada y se golpeo la cabeza murmurado palabras que el no llego a escuchar.

-Entonces ¿Puedo hacerte dos preguntas? –lo había pensado bien, si le decía otra vez si le podía hacer otra pregunta el le respondería lo mismo. La verdad no sabia si lo hacia por que su personalidad era así o por que tomaba eso como un juego, pero apostaba mas por la primera.

- ... –tomo eso como un si.

-¿Consideras a Las Noches tu hogar?

-¿Mi hogar? –repitió la pregunta, sin comprenderla del todo.

-Si –asintió- ¿Sabes lo que es un hogar verdad? –se sorprendió al ver que el Espada negaba con la cabeza, apenas, pero lo hacia- a ver... ¿Como te lo explico? –comenzó a pensar en vos alta poniendo una mano en su mentón.

La miro profundamente ¿Esa era la misma mujer que hacia dos segundos atrás lloraba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar?

-¡Ya se! –salto de alegría, sonriendo- un hogar es un lugar al cual sientes que perteneces, es un lugar en el cual te sientes feliz y querido... un lugar al cual tu corazón extraña cuando no estas...

-¿Feliz? –escucho, lo miro rápidamente.

-¡Si!

-No entiendo –si hubiera estado un disco andando se hubiera escuchado este rayarse de golpe, Orihime lo miro con resignación ¿Acaso Aizen jamás les había hablado de esas cosas? Es decir, para que le iban a servir a ellos, eso era cierto, pero si quería que fueran personas instruidas tenían que... – mujer.

-¡Lo siento! –se disculpo rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo nerviosamente, a veces divagaba demasiado- la felicidad es cuando sientes... ehh... a ver... –"¿Cómo se lo explico? ¡Haaay! ¿Por qué me meto en estos enredos yo sola? ¡Tonta Orihime, tonta!"- cuando tu corazón... estee... cuando...

-¿Corazón? –la corto de golpe ¿De que demonios estaba hablando aquella mujer? Se iba por las ramas muy fácil.

-¿No sabes lo que es un corazón? –le pregunto confundida.

-Si, es un órgano que tienen los humanos que pertenece... –las risotadas de Orihime lo cortaron de golpe, enarco una ceja.

-Perdón, perdón, lo siento –se disculpo, Kami, parecía una loca- no me refería a ese tipo de explicación.

-Es la única que hay.

-¡Claro no es la única! –le sonrío maternalmente- el corazón no solo es un órgano que nos da la vida, también es un órgano que nos hace sentir, cuando estamos felices o nervioso comienza a latir muy fuerte, como si quisiera salirse de nuestro pecho y cuando estamos tristes...pareciera como si nos doliera.

-Eso es ridículo –Orihime lo miro, Aizen había creado mounstros.

-No es ridículo, es la verdad –le expreso tranquila, acercándose un poco.

-Si eso es verdad entonces el corazón es inútil.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –se acerco aun mas, tanto que lo tenia en frente- ¿Acaso no tienes corazón? ¿Acaso no sientes...?

-No –la interrumpió, la mujer alzo su mano para poder tocar aquellas lagrimas verdes que se dibujaban en su cara pero nunca llego, la mano de Ulquiorra la detuvo sobresaltándola un poco- en una guerra, aquello que llamas corazón no sirve.

-No, pero si las guerras no existieran...

-Los sentimientos te hacen débil mujer –la voltio a interrumpir, soltó su mano para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta- no.

-¿Eh?

-No considero a Las Noches mi hogar –le dijo antes de marcharse- no tengo –y la puerta se cerro.

Orihime escucho el portazo y tembló. Por unos instantes había visto una chispa de curiosidad en los ojos de Ulquiorra, como si fuera un niño pequeño que quiere aprender y esta interesado en lo que le están contando. Le hizo recordar a cuando ella era pequeña y le hacia preguntas a su hermano Sora. Había estado en su casa unos minutos efímeros, olvidando en donde estaba realmente y todo lo que había sentido antes de que el la interrumpiera.

-Hare que tengas un hogar –murmuro a la nada- y te enseñare que los sentimientos no son malos...

La luna seguía impasible en el cielo, sin cambiar su faceta ni por un instante.

...

Los días seguían pasando. La rutina la estaba carcomiendo por dentro y si no la rompía iba a volverse loca. Siempre era lo mismo, tenía un desayuno, un almuerzo y una cena. Le permitían bañarse cada dos días y un día a la semana, o por lo menos era lo que ella calculaba, Aizen la llamaba para ver como estaba, si la trataban bien, si estaba cómoda, etc. Como si le importara.

Y en aquellos días la rutina con el Cuarto Espada no era siempre igual. Algunas veces no iba a verla por días pero de golpe aparecía y se quedaba largo tiempo en su celda, a veces en silencio, a veces hablando y eso le gustaba. Aunque el no lo admitiera y no se lo dijera a nadie tenia curiosidad por los humanos y mas por aquella mujer. Parecía que todo lo que le decía, todo lo que el creía que era correcto, estaba totalmente errado.

Además había algo en esos ojos, en esos enormes ojos grisáceos que lo hacían querer perderse. Le llamaban tanto la atención que muchas veces se quedaba observándolos por largo rato provocando que la mujer se pusiera completamente colorada. Acción que le llamaba mucha la atención.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?

-¿Sonrojarme? ¿Yo? –le pregunto nerviosa, rayos, además ¿Cómo quería que no se pusiera colorada si la miraba de esa forma?- ¡Y-yo no estoy colorada!

-Entonces el color rojo que veo en tus mejillas es una ilusión –Orihime no supo si lo pregunto o lo afirmo, pero si supo que se acerco y mucho.

-¿Q-qu...? –intento alejarse pero se quedo petrificada al sentir una de sus manos frías sobre sus mejillas, si antes estaba colorada seguro que ahora estaba de todos los colores.

-Estas caliente –afirmo y la mujer quería morirse ahí mismo, ahora estaba muy, muy, muy cerca.

-No... –murmuro cerrando los ojos, intentando recordar algún truco de magia para desaparecer de ahí.

-¿No que? –escucho.

-N-nada –soltó alejándose de el ¿Por qué su corazón había latido tan fuerte? ¿Por qué se había puesto colorada? ¿Por qué el tan solo hecho de tenerlo cerca la puso nerviosa? ¿Y por que ese contacto... le gusto?

-Los humanos son extraños –afirmo alejándose de ella.

-¡Ustedes también! –se defendió rápido, pero se arrepiento al instante por que otra vez Ulquiorra le penetro con la mirada, se tenso- qu-quiero decir...

Intento desviar la mirada pero por alguna razón se quedo allí, sin poder apartarlos.

_Algo en tus ojos hace querer perderme._

_Hace querer perderme__ en tus brazos._

_Hay algo en tu voz, que hace que mi corazón lata rápidamente._

_Espero que este sentimiento dure por el resto de mi vida._

-Somos extraños, es verdad –afirmo con una sonrisa- pero eso no nos hace muy diferentes.

-Somos diferentes –le aclaro el, extrañado por la actitud de su compañera, hacia unos segundos que estaba nerviosa y de golpe, se calmo, sonriéndole de esa manera tan extraña, de esa manera que lo hacia sentir raro, fuera de lugar.

-Puede ser... pero ¿No fuiste humano alguna vez? –algo en la pregunta lo desconcertó- ¿No tuviste sentimientos? ¿No tuviste un hogar, una familia?

-Fui... –murmuro- tu misma lo has dicho mujer.

-¿Entonces?

-No recuerdo nada de mi vida como humano, nos convertimos en hollow por que nuestro corazones desaparecen, para siempre –sentencio- deberías saberlo.

-Pero... pero... siguen sintiendo –afirmo con voz temblorosa, le causaba tanta tristeza lo que el Cuarto le estaba contando, ahora podía ver con mas claridad la tristeza que había en sus ojos. Era una maldita mentira que el no sentía nada.

-Eso no...

-¡No mientas! –lo acuso- lo veo en tus ojos, cargas con una tristeza enorme, con un dolor horrible.

-No sabes nada acerca de nosotros, acerca de mí.

-Entonces enséñame –se le planto, sonriéndole- enséñame... Ulquiorra.

El arrancar abrió un poco los ojos pero rápidamente volvió a la normalidad. Era la primera vez que la mujer lo llamaba por su nombre. De hecho jamás lo había llamado así, siempre que quería llamar su atención usaba palabras, gestos o cosas por el estilo pero nunca su nombre.

-No eres el único que siente dolor –escucho, volviendo al mundo real- no eres el único que esta agradecido con una persona por haberte sacado de un oscuro vacío del cual uno no veía el fin, no eres el único que daría la vida por esa persona.

-Ya te lo dije –le dio la espalda- yo no siento.

-¿Y por que, si se supone que no sientes, tienes esas lagrimas en tu rostro? –le grito algo desesperada, al ver como se alejaba.

- ...

-¿Por qué dices que Las Noches no es tu hogar si lo defiendes hasta la muerte? ¿Por qué...?

-Por que es mi deber.

-¡Mentira!

-No es una mentira mujer, es mí deber –seguía dándole la espalda- así como también es mí deber cuidarte.

-Entonces –unas lágrimas saladas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas ¿Por qué la mujer lloraba? ¿Lloraba por el?- cuando ya no le sirva a Aizen y tu deber sea matarme ¿Lo harás?

-Si –respondió sin vacilar, sin dudar, pero sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Y cuando ya no le sirvas a Aizen? ¿Qué harás? ¿Te mataras?

-Si Aizen-sama lo ordena, así será.

-¿Y si no te lo ordena?

-Será lo mismo mujer, me mataría, ya no serviría para nada –los oídos de Orihime no daban crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Eso... eso esta mal –susurro, Ulquiorra voltio a verla- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo aceptas?

-¿Por qué viniste aquí?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué viniste aquí? –repitió, tranquilo.

-Por que si no venia, Aizen iba a matar a todos mis amigos, iba a destruir mi hogar –su corazón se encogió aun mas.

-Fue tu elección.

-Si –respondía a cada pregunta, pero no entendía la razón de aquel interrogatorio.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si tus amigos te lo ordenaran? –Orihime lo miro confundida- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kurosaki Ichigo te hubiera ordenado que vinieras?

-Yo... yo...

-¿Hubieras acatado las ordenes, aun sabiendo que no volverías nunca y que posiblemente murieras?

-...Si –murmuro al fin- lo mas seguro es que hubiera venido igual.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que... –no supo que responder, tenia muchísimas razones pero no sabia como expresarlas con palabras, podía pasarse toda la vida intentando explicarle al arrancar por que lo hubiera hecho.

-Ahí tienes mi respuesta –volvió a girarse, dispuesto a irse, pero...

_Si supieras cuan solitaria ha sido mi vida_

_Y durante cuanto tiempo eh estado solo._

_Y si supieras cuanto eh querido que alguien venga_

_Y cambie mi vida como lo has hecho tú. _

Una mano sujeto su brazo.

-Creo que lo que piensas esta mal –escucho y la miro de reojo- pero también pienso que tienes razón –le sonrío- eres muy extraño Ulquiorra.

-¿Mu...? –unos brazos rodearon su frío cuerpo dejándolo completamente imposibilitado para moverse o hacer algún movimiento. No correspondió el abrazo pero sin embargo tampoco lo evito.

-Tienes una manera muy extraña de ver las cosas –escucho, entre sollozos- y me gustaría... me gustaría mucho que me dejaras enseñarte la mía –lo abrazo aun mas fuerte- no eres solo un arma, eres un ser, un alma.

-Deberías odiarme –escucho, levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos del Espada, que la miraban curiosos, no pudo evitar sonreír- ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Por que... siento que... no eres una mala persona, Aizen te hizo así.

-¿Y por eso sonríes? –era simplemente estupido.

-Me alegra que te pusiera como mi carcelero –hablo, ignorando por primera vez, su pregunta- gracias por todo lo que haces por mi.

-Es mi deber.

-Lo se –y hundió su cabeza en el pecho del Espada sonriendo.

Una extraña sensación comenzó a invadirlo. Y un millón de preguntas comenzaron a asaltarlo de golpe. Aquella humana era tan desconcertante que a veces no sabia como iba a reaccionar ante una misma cosa, cuando creía que iba a gritarle o a llorar, sonreía, cuando creía que se iba a enojar lloraba y cuando creía que un comentario iba a lastimarla ella simplemente lo miraba.

Nunca se había sentido así y por alguna extraña razón no quería dejar de sentirse así. Era calida, acogedora. Una luz al final del túnel oscuro.

_Se siente como si estuviera en mi hogar._

_Se siente como si regresara al lugar de donde vengo._

_Se siente como si estuviera en mi hogar._

_Se siente como si regresara al lugar donde pertenezco. _

-Mi hogar... –murmuro.

-¿Eh?

-Nada –Orihime lo miro picaronamente y sonrío aun mas, estaba segura que había escuchado "mi hogar".

Los días volvieron a correr y después de esa conversación casual que había empezado con una pregunta tan tonta como "¿Por qué te sonrojas?" el Espada parecía mostrar más interés en los humanos, o por lo menos en ella. Aunque seguía hablando poco y respondía a sus preguntas casi con monosílabos su inquietud se notaba a simple vista y con el correr de los días las visitas se iban haciendo mas largas.

Orihime olvidaba por completo en donde estaba cuando Ulquiorra la visitaba, olvidaba que estaban en medio de una guerra y que seguramente la sociedad de almas la había tachado de traidora y sus amigos no irían a buscarla. Se olvidaba de absolutamente todo, incluso de que su secuestrador era un hollow.

-¿Quieres que te lea un libro? –le pregunto parpadeando, frente a ella el Espada tenia un libro extendido, no le había dicho nada pero suponía que era lo que el quería.

-Si –la mujer lo tomo entre sus manos.

-¿Y de donde lo sacaste? –le pregunto mientras lo ojeaba, era un libro de cuentos.

-Aizen-sama tiene una biblioteca, le gustan los libros humanos –le explico paciente.

-Vaya... quien lo diría –lo había dicho en vos alta, pero había sido un comentario mas para ella que para el resto, bueno, ni que tuviera mucha compañía- espera ¿No es la hora del baño?

-Si.

-¿Entonces? –pregunto aun mas confundida- ¿Quieres que lo lea mientras me ba...ño?

-No –Orihime soltó un suspiro- pero quiero que lo hagas después.

-Con mucho gusto –le respondió sonriendo.

Y se levanto dispuesta a seguirlo. Tenia que confesar que le daba un poco de miedo salir de su celda, aun teniendo a Ulquiorra a su lado. Las miradas que recibía de los arrancar, en especial de las arrancar, le daba mala espina y un miedo terrible. Muchas veces había tomado el brazo del Espada para sentirse más segura y ese día no era la excepción. El siempre la miraba cuando hacia eso, pero nunca le decía algo.

Sus pasos retumbaban en los enormes pasillos de aquella fortaleza inmensa. Era algo increíble que pudiera existir un lugar con semejantes dimensiones, y con la cantidad de habitaciones que tenia ese lugar. A pesar de estar viviendo allí desde hacia tiempo y recorrer los pasillos una y otra vez nunca recordaba el camino, y si no fuera por su compañero seguro se perdería.

-¡Hime-chan! –la voz de cierta pequeña arrancar hizo que frenaran.

-Lilynette-chan –susurro al ver a la Fracción del Primer espada, sonrío, como siempre la pequeña era acompañada del hombre, Starkk, un hollow que le había caído de mil maravillas.

-¿Te vas a bañar? –pregunto curiosa.

-¿Y a donde mas va a ir Lilynette? –le pregunto el hombre, recibiendo un golpe.

-¡Nadie te ah preguntado algo Starkk!

-Ya, ya –trato de calmarla, golpeaba muy fuerte- no es para tanto.

-¡Eso es por que no tienes que aguantártelo todo el día Hime-chan! –le explico para defenderse.

-No es nada Orihime-san –le hablo el- estoy acostumbrado.

-Es tu culpa por ser taaaan inútil –exagero dándole la espalda.

-Hay... –suspiro la mujer de cabello naranjas, giro su vista a Ulquiorra, al parecer se estaba cansando de la situación- Lilynette-chan ¿Para que me llamabas?

-¡Ah, si! ¿Recuerdas que el otro día dijiste que querías ver la luz del sol? –la mujer asintió- ¡Hay un lugar en Las Noches que se puede ver!

-¿Qué?

-Si, veras... –no pudo continuar, por que la mano de Starkk tapo su boca.

-Discúlpala –le dijo nervioso, intentando contener a la pequeña niña- esta alucinando.

-¡Mahmhmeh! –le gritaba, pataleando.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Ulquiorra-kun, Orihime-san –y desapareció junto a la niña.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto, pero lógicamente al aire, pues su compañero solo la ignoro y siguió su camino.

Suspiro cansada, quizá ese lugar no era tan malo como siempre se lo había imaginado. Si bien había personas que querían matarla o usarla para quien sabe que cosas también había personas agradables ahí. Como aquellos dos que se acaban de ir, era una pena que fueran "enemigos" pues siempre la hacían reír y no parecían malas personas.

-Apúrate –fue lo único que le dijo dejándola pasar a la dichosa habitación de baño.

Siempre que entraba ahí era lo mismo. Se sorprendía no importaba cuantas veces iba. Ese lugar era como dar un paso a su hogar, aquel baño era tan igual a todos los que había en su mundo que no podía evitar suspirar. Había un lavadero con su respectiva canilla y un espejo, un inodoro y una enorme bañera, incluso tenia cortinas. Siempre había shampoo y crema de enjuague, además de jabón y una toalla.

Recordó riendo que el Espada le había dicho que se apurara. Dejo el libro en la tapa del inodoro, no se había dado cuenta que lo había traído con ella, y se dispuso desnudarse. El agua calentita ya estaba lista. Una vez adentro relajo todos los músculos de su cuerpo y extendió su mano para alcanzar el librito, que estaba podía leer de que se trataba. Se pregunto si Ulquiorra sabría de que se trataba o simplemente lo había elegido por curiosidad.

"Cuentos infantiles"

Ese era el titulo y en la portada tenia dibujado a un niño sentado en el suelo prestándole atención a un anciano, quien sostenía un libro en sus manos y al parecer le estaba hablando. Lo abrió y comenzó a ojearlo, deteniéndose en un cuento que le llamo mucho la atención, comenzó a leer en voz alta, estaba segura que el la escucharía.

-"La princesa y el dragón" –leyó el titulo, Ulquiorra pudo escuchar muy bien que la mujer había empezado a leer el libro así que se acomodo un poco delante de la puerta y presto atención- "Había una vez, en un reino muy lejano una hermosa princesa, hija única de un rey ya anciano. El reino en el que vivían era tranquilo y prospero pero había un único problema que ya tenia muy preocupado al rey: un poderoso dragón rondaba la zona y siempre hacia destrozos..."

-Continua –escucho detrás de la puerta, sonrío y suspirando tomo aire, se dispuso a continuar.

-"El rey ya no sabia que hacer, había mandado mensajeros para hablar con el dragón pero estos nunca volvían, o volvían malheridos, había mandado a sus mejores caballeros pero ninguno había podido acabar con la temible criatura. La gente del reino comenzaba a temerle y no salían de sus casas. Pronto el reino dejo de ser prospero y su señor ya no sabia que hacer. Su hija estaba preocupada, por lo que una tarde y sin decirle a nadie salio del castillo dispuesta a hablar con el dragón"

Se dio cuenta que había estado mas de la cuenta en la bañadera por que el agua de esta ya estaba fría, salio de allí dejando el libro y se seco con la toalla rápidamente, le llamo un poco la atención que Ulquiorra no le hubiera dicho nada hasta que...

-¿Mujer?

-Ah...eh, si, ya salgo, perdón –se disculpo cambiándose rápido- ahora sigo leyendo.

Salio rápido y comenzaron a caminar otra vez en dirección a la celda. En ningún momento su compañero dio señales de estar apurado o impaciente y eso la tranquilizo un poco, cuando llegaron ella se sentó y abrió el libro dispuesta a leerlo.

-¿Por qué Aizen querría libros infantiles? –pregunto en voz alta.

-¿Tiene alguna relevancia mujer?

-¿Eh? –lo miro avergonzada- ¿Dije eso en voz alta? –el asintió- ¡Perdón!

-Continua con la lectura –le ordeno.

-S-si... –suspiro, iba a comenzar cuando la duda la volvió a invadir- ¿Por qué te interesa este libro?

-Fue el primero que encontré.

-Ah... ¿Y por que no lo lees tu?

-No me gusta leer.

-¿Pero sentías curiosidad no?

-Si.

-¿Y por que tengo que leerlo yo?

-Estabas aburrida.

-Si, pero... ¿No había alguien mas?

-No.

-¿No?

-Mujer –levanto un poco el tono de voz, ya estaba cansado de responder preguntas.

-¡Perdón! –se puso colorada- ¿Sigo? –Ulquiorra asintió- ¿Dónde me quede...? ¡Ah, si, acá! "La princesa, ya cansada de buscarlo decidió sentarse en una roca, la luna brillaba en el cielo con un fulgor especial. Rendida al sueño se entrego a el y no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente..."

La escuchaba con total atención, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era ver la emoción que ella presentaba mientras leía el dichoso libro, hasta actuaba mientras lo hacia. La verdad era que en si no le interesaba ese libro, o los cuentos que había en el pero en una conversación ella le comento algo sobre los cuentos y decidió buscarle alguno para que se distrajera un poco y dejara de hacerle preguntas.

_Y una ventana se rompe a lo largo de una calle oscura._

_Y una sirena se lamenta durante la noche._

_Pero estoy bien, por que te tengo aquí conmigo._

_Y casi puedo ver que através de la oscuridad hay luz._

-"Entonces –se sobresalto y vio como los ojos de la mujer se humedecían- el dragón callo muerto al suelo bajo la atenta mirada de la princesa, quien, en esos momentos, recordó que no pudo responderle al dragón lo que el le había revelado: que se había enamorado de ella. Comenzó a llorar bajo la luz de la luna, siendo observada por el caballero de brillante y negra armadura, quien estaba orgulloso de cumplir con lo que el rey le había encomendado; matar al dragón y traer a su hija de vuelta..."

-¿Mujer? –se había detenido y había comenzado a llorar pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era por el cuento? Si no era nada más que eso, una historia.

-Lo... lo siento... –trato de limpiarse las lagrimas con su mano pero mas seguían saliendo.

-¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto sin comprender- es solo una historia.

-Es que... es que... –trago saliva- el dragón solo quería volver a su hogar, con los demás dragones y... y... no era malo... ¿Por qué lo mato el caballero? La princesa le había dicho que no lo haga, entonces... ¿Por qué lo mato?... el solo quería ser feliz con ella...

-Estas diciendo incoherencias –afirmo, era ridículo ponerse mal por una historia.

-Pero... pero...

-Será mejor que no leas mas estas historias –e intento arrebatarle el libro- dámelo –le ordeno al ver que se alejaba de el.

-No.

-Dámelo –volvió a insistir.

-No, aun no se como termina la historia –retrocedió unos pasos.

-Termina como todas, mal.

-Eso no es cierto –murmuro- ¡Eso no es cierto!

No sabía por que, pero había relacionado aquella historia con lo que le estaba pasando. Además todo tenia sentido. La princesa era ella, el dragón era Ulquiorra y el caballero... era Ichigo. Por alguna razón que desconocía cuando leyó que el dragón era muerto por el caballero se imagino a Ulquiorra muerto, por la mano de quien consideraba... ¿Su amor?

¿Si lo consideraba su amor por que le dio tanto miedo pensar que mataría a Ulquiorra? ¿Por qué ahora que se lo planteaba si ellos dos se enfrentaban quería proteger a Ulquiorra? ¿Por qué tenia tanto miedo de que la dejara sola? ¿De que se fuera? ¿De no verlo nunca más? ¿Por qué?

-Mujer –volvió a insistir- si no me lo das, te lo sacare por la fuerza.

-Inténtalo –susurro mirándolo, desafiándolo.

-Tu lo quisiste –y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hombre ya se encontraba frente a ella, con el libro en su mano y mirándola fijamente.

-¡Devuélvemelo! –le grito tirandose sobre el, pero de un rápido movimiento usando el sonido el ya estaba en la puerta, dispuesto a salir- ¡Espera! –se iba, se iba frente a sus ojos- ¡Ulquiorra! –grito.

El arrancar freno.

-¡No me interesa el libro! Pero por favor –bajo su tono de voz- no te vallas.

Algo en el se había movido al escuchar ese grito ¿Qué le pasaba con aquella mujer?

¿Por qué quería verla feliz?

No movió ni un solo músculo, solo espero que ella se adelantara y así lo hizo. Y como había hecho hacia tiempo atrás lo volvió a abrazar, pero esta vez fue distinto. Si bien lo abrazo por atrás pegando sus pechos contra su espalda este abrazo estaba lleno de emociones: miedo, pánico, tristeza... era como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca, como si quisiera decirle que no se fuera de su lado pero... ¿Acaso ella no estaba enamorada de ese shinigami? ¿Por qué las emociones humanas lo confundían tanto?

_Si tan solo supieras lo que significa este momento para mí._

_Y cuanto tiempo eh esperado tu toque._

_Y si supieras cuan feliz estas haciéndome._

_Nunca pensé que podría llegar a amar tanto a alguien... _

-No quiero que te vallas –susurro aferrandose aun mas- no quiero que me dejes, nunca...

-Mujer... –soltó el libro y se dio la vuelta, tan solo para mirarla- soy un hollow...

-¿Y?

-Tus amigos no tardaran en venir –admitió ¿Disgustado?- y no estamos del mismo lado.

-Pero...

-Déjame terminar –la interrumpió- eres una humana, yo soy un hollow y aunque lo deseáramos mucho, nosotros... nosotros no podríamos...

-¿Estar juntos? –termino la frase por el, vio como asentía- ¡Pero yo...!

-No confundas deseo y pena con amor –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Pero si yo no estoy confundiendo nada!

-Entonces vas a decirme que ya no sientes nada por Kurosaki Ichigo –otra vez Orihime no supo si lo dijo en forma afirmativa o en forma de pregunta, pero si supo una cosa. La tomo por total sorpresa y solo hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de mas lagrimas.

- ...

-Inoue Orihime –escucho de sus labios- prepárate, por que pronto seremos enemigos.

Y se dispuso a marcharse, dejándola llorando sin ningún tipo de consuelo. Una sonrisa amarga se dejo ver en el rostro de la mujer, por lo menos lo había hecho sentir algo. En todo ese tiempo que había estado junto a el jamás pensó en que era su enemigo y mucho menos que desplazaría a Ichigo de sus pensamientos. Su sonrisa se hizo más notable, no era muy afortunada en temas del amor ¿Eh?

Sintió el reiatsu de sus amigos. El tenía razón y llegaron antes de lo esperado. Aun podía escuchar sus pasos sordos apartándose cada vez más de su celda ¿Iba a dejar que el futuro la atemorizara una vez mas? ¿Iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad así? ¿Dejaría no permitirse a ella misma ser feliz otra vez, aunque sea unos instantes?

No, esta vez no. Esta vez seria un poco egoísta y le demostraría al Cuarto Espada, el Espada más frío y sin sentimientos, que amar no estaba mal.

-¡Ulquiorra! –salio de la habitación corriendo rápidamente, afortunadamente no se había alejado mucho- ¡Ulquiorra!

-¿Mujer?

-No me importa lo que pase en el futuro –le sonrío, Kami, apenas podía hablar de los nervios- no se que siento exactamente pero... nunca me había sentido así de bien con una persona, sean ordenes o no, hiciste que mis días en este lugar fueran como los de mi mundo, me hiciste sentir en casa... y te agradezco de corazón todo lo que has hecho por mi.

-¿Y...? –abrió los ojos.

Sus labios entraron en contacto con otros completamente calidos y temblorosos. El tampoco sabía lo que sentía y no sabía lo que pasaría en el futuro cercano pero no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad. Sus brazos rodearon sus cintura mientras que los de ella rodearon su cuello con mucho cuidado y torpeza. Le fue correspondiendo el beso lentamente, tan solo para que lo disfrutara aun más.

Se besaron sin saber que les depararía el futuro.

_Se siente como si estuviera en mi hogar._

_Se siente como si regresara al lugar de donde vengo._

_Se siente como si estuviera en mi hogar._

_Se siente como si regresara al lugar donde pertenezco._

_Se siente como si regresara al lugar donde pertenezco..._

Como en casa.

No... Eso, eso se sentía _mucho mejor..._

...

**NOTAS: **Emm...bueno espero que les alla gustado y por favor dejen un review ¿Eh? (Pero no sean tan rudos) No se si me quedo bien, si me quedo raro, si me quedo horrible o carente de sentido, ustedes diran. La letra de la cancion que parece entre la historia es la traduccion de "Feels like home". Creo que Lilynette y Starkk me quedaron algo de mas jajaja XD, pero bueno, tenia que complementar con algo, no podia dejar el one-shot girara solo en torno de ellos dos, ¿Que mas? ¡Ah si! Lo del libro creo que tambien estuvo demas pero bueno, queria poner que Ulquiorra poco a poco se fue preocupando por Orihime y no se me ocurrio otra cosa que no fuera esa, por otra parte la historia del dragon y la princesa (aunque hay muchas) la invente yo, asi que no intenten buscar esa version por que no existe salio de mi jajajja. Sin mucho mas que decir me voy despidiendo rogando a los dioses (?) que les alla gustado, de verdad, nos vemos en otro one-shot o algun fic quiza. ¡Saludos y Besos a todos!

Atte, Misari.


End file.
